Behind The Mask
by UnKnowning10
Summary: Uther is happy and holds a feast, with some very peculiar rules. What happens when Arthur meets a handsome stanger and falls in love, and is the stranger a stranger at all? Very bad summary, sorry, i promise the story is better than it sounds.R&R.Slash.


**Behind The Mask**

Uther was just so happy, his son had just ridded the kingdom of the terrible beast of a dragon that had been attacking Camelot, and so in his son's honour he held a feast. But it was no ordinary feast, everyone had to dress their finest, wear masks and they must not talk to their partners, in case of recognition, servants included.

I was not looking forward to it. What? After being dragged into every shop and stall in Camelot with two very determined girls looking for outfits and matching masks for themselves, and I, i think you'd be fed up and tired too.

Finally they found their outfits and focused their attention on mine, really i don't see why they want me to look all handsome, (if that could ever happen), they laughed at me when i asked them that exact question and they replied "You never know Merlin you might find yourself a nice young lady or man, whatever you prefer" at that i blushed which made them giggle. Finally after a day of walking, talking, dressing and undressing **(not the way you're thinking people)** and an insane amount of giggling, from the girls of course, Gwen, Morgana and I set of back to the castle.

I helped them carry their things to Morgana's chambers and wasn't expecting it when they pulled me in and locked the door behind them.

An hour later i stood in front of Morgana's insanely large mirror in some dark grey breechers that hugged my hips and showed off my perfectly formed butt, a dark blue tunic "To complement my beautiful, sapphire eyes" as they girls put it, and some black boots. My hair had been ruffled to give it a messy but sexy look and finally they placed two leather straps around each of my wrists. Really i have never looked so good in my entire life. My mask was white with a little blue dragon etched into each side by my eyes. I turned to the girls and smiled.

"You look so handsome Merlin" Gwen said her eyes twinkling with tears.

"I must say you do look rather fetching Merlin" was Morgana's comment as she looked me up and down.

"So, what do you think, Merlin, do you like your new outfit?" they both questioned.

"Yes, Thank you, i never thought i could look this good, you did a wonderful job" Merlin replied, still admiring himself in the mirror.

"You're Welcome Merlin" they both said in unison.

"Now if you don't mind stepping into the anti-chamber while Gwen and I get into outfits" Morgana asked, giving Merlin a pointed look, as if to tell him that he better or something bad will happen to him.

Merlin blushed, but obeyed.

When the girls were ready, they called Merlin out, at seeing them all dressed up Merlin's mouth almost hit the floor, they looked so beautiful.

"So what do you think" Said Morgana, up until now Merlin had no clue as to which one was Gwen and which one was Morgana.

Gwen wore a beautiful white dress with little light blue flowers stitched around the bottom and bust area, her hair was put in a cute little updo, with little bits of curly hair falling down the side of her face, she wore a white mask with a blue rose on either side of her eyes, she was like a moon princess.

Morgana's outfit consisted of a dark green dress with white flowery patterns that showed of her curves perfectly, and also made her stunningly green eyes stand out, her hair was down and wavy with the two front bits platted and pinned back with a beautiful green lotus flower clip, her mask was also white but with gold lotus flowers on either side of her eyes, she was like a Forest princess.

To top off their outfits they added princess crowns to their heads, making them both look like royalty.

"You, Er, You both look stunning" was all he could stutter out.

"Thank you" they Replied

"The three of us are going to shock tonight" Morgana said, giving Gwen a look which Merlin didn't quite understand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they walked into the main hall all eyes turned to them, the talking halted and so did the music.

Merlin looked around for his Prince, and finally he spotted him, he'd recognise that muscled physic anywhere, he dressed and massaged it enough times. Tonight the prince looked especially stunning, he wore black breechers that clung to his butt and muscled legs, a light blue tunic that also clung to his perfectly toned chest, and a white mask, much like Merlin's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My heart quickened when i noticed his eyes on me.

We slowly entered and the crowd parted, two handsome young knights, i knew to be Leon and Percival, each took Morgana and Gwen off to dance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everybody knew the prince didn't mind the sex of his lover, as he had taken many men and women to his bed before, so when he walked up to the handsome young boy in blue, everyone just went back to what they were doing.

My heart pounded in my ears as i saw him come closer to me and hold out his hand, i was pretty sure he didn't know who i was so i took it and we danced, bodies maddeningly close, eyes locked. I felt as though i were flying, everyone around us disappeared, it was only us in the entire world, and i never wanted it to end. And then the song finished and he leant in to kiss me, i froze when i felt his soft lips on mine, then when the shock passed i closed my eyes and kissed back, his tongue played with my bottom lip begging for entry and of course i complied, letting his tongue taste every inch of my mouth as i did the same to his. The sound of the king addressing the hall made us pull back, breathless and panting.

"In a few short moments everyone will remove their masks and reveal their identity to their partners" my eyes went wide, Arthur couldn't know it was me, he's probably fire me then behead me, oh god, i had to get out now.

I rushed through the crowd, leaving a dazed and stunned Arthur in the middle of the dance floor and made my way to Gwen and Morgana by the drinks table.

"I need to get out of here now" I said when i finally reached them.

They nodded, knowingly, grabbed my hands and quickly rushed me out of the hall before anyone, especially Arthur, noticed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Next Day XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have kisses every man, nobles and servants alike, and i still haven't found him. i heard the doors to my chamber's open and in walked a sad, puffy eyed Merlin with my supper.

"What is the matter with you, Mer_lin,_ you've been moping around like a ill puppy all day?" I questioned.

"Nothing Si_re_" was his quiet reply, as he absently walked around the room straightening things out, not looking up when i spoke to him.

"What's the matter with you Sire, i heard you've been kissing all the men in Camelot, why?" he asked his voice cracking a bit toward the end.

"I have not been kissing all the men in Camelot; I've only been kissing the men in the castle, but, the whole of Camelot..." I mused "Good idea Merlin, he could be outside of the castle walls, you do have a brain in that pretty little head of yours" I replied, happily.

"Can i be dismissed now, Sire" was all Merlin said before walking out of my chambers and slamming the doors behind him, not waiting for my answer.

As the doors slammed behind my i let the tears fall. It hurt, watching Arthur kissing every man in the castle knowing that none of them are the one, but if Arthur were to find out it was me then he would hate me, and really if Arthur hated me i would surely have nothing to live for.

I quickly ran down the halls, not wanting anyone to see me cry, when i accidently bumped into Gwen.

"Oh, Gwen I'm so sorry, i wasn't looking where i was going" I said rubbing furiously at my eyes.

"Oh, Merlin, have you been crying, whatever is the matter?" she said rubbing my back in soothing, circular movements.

Just thinking about it made me cry again, and Gwen dragged me down the hall and into Morgana's chambers.

"Gwen, Gwen, is that you?" she shouted from behind the screen.

"Oh, Merlin, Oh my, are you crying, what happened?" she questioned as she came out from behind the screen in her night dress to join Gwen in comforting me.

"Ar-Ar-Arthur" I cried out, and by the looks on their faces i didn't need to say any more.

"Oh, Merlin why don't you just tell him it was you?" they exclaimed

"He'll hate me" i cried

The girls said no more after that, they just comforted me.

What seemed like hours later i left, giving them both a kiss on the cheek and a thank you, before heading back to Gaius' chambers for some well earned sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX The Next Day XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yet another day, i kissed all the men in Camelot and still no sign of him, i got so desperate to find him i even thought of kissing Gaius, but then my Gross factor kicked in and i saw sense.

Merlin was not happy today, in fact he looks worse than he did yesterday, i wonder what's the matter with him?

"Still haven't found him yet sire?" he asked casually

"No" i said, the disappointment shining in my eyes for everyone to see.

"Why is he so special anyway?" he asked, not looking up from his place by the fire.

"When i saw him, it was like he was the only one in the room, when we touched a million lightning bolts shot through me, and when we kissed i swear my feet left the ground and he took me to heaven, I think i might love him, i don't know him, but it feels like i do, do you know what i mean?" i said, my eyes dreamy.

"Yes" He muttered, but i heard him.

When i turned to look at him, his eyes were wide, he muttered something about needing to clean my socks and ran off, quite literary.

I laid on my king size bed and thought of everyone i had kissed today, all of my knights, the blacksmith, the shoemaker, the stables hands, some wives husbands, they didn't mind too much, in fact there wives were kind of enjoying watching me kiss their husbands. I had kissed everyone, and that's when it hit me. I haven't kissed Merlin. That's why he's been so upset, he's been the one all along and yet he had to watch me kiss every other man in Camelot, I am such an idiot.

I jumped off my bed and headed for the door, just as i was about to open it, someone opened it from the other side and hit me straight in the nose.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry sire, i didn't know you were there..." Merlin babbled as i stood up.

"I'm Truly sorry, so what is it, a week in the stocks or maybe some lashings..." he kept babbling as i walked closer pining him to the door, i leant forward and whispered a "You should of told me Merlin" before pulling back and slamming my mouth onto his, kissing him hungrily.

He moaned into my mouth sending a sliver of pleasure down my back, i crushed my body onto his in need of more contact, more Merlin, my hands found their way to his neck and i tilted my head and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, it was my turn to moan as Merlin wrapped his arms around my waste pulling me impossibly closer and rolling his hips in a movement that made me want to ravish him right there and then, instead i worked on untying the knot that kept his neck chief in place, finally it came loose and fell to the floor, i removed my lips from his mouth and began kissing my way along his jaw and down his neck, stopping to pay close attention to the prominent collarbone, leaving red angry marks, as i claimed him mine, his moans as i kissed and sucked and licked at his neck went straight to my groin.

I pulled back to breathe and just as i went to lick more of his delicious milky flesh he caught my chin and slammed his mouth onto mine, switching our positions so he was pining me to the door, when he put all his body weight onto mine i almost came then and there, i grabbed his arms and swung him round so i pinned him to the door once more, i took his mouth again and again with more of my hungry kisses, liking the sensation of his tongue dancing across mine, when air became necessary i pulled back and stared into his eyes, our foreheads resting against one another.

"Never keep something like this from me ever again Merlin, or i will put you in the stocks" i said with very little intention behind my words.

He kissed me in return.

**Finally I found My Love Behind The Mask.**

The End** ( i leave what happened next to your imagination peeps :P)**


End file.
